mr_yokais_fantastic_slimesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/ALL MY CHARACTERS FOR SSLW
Because I felt like they were too clumped. 'Objects' Kabloom 2018.PNG|'Kabloom' {beginning} 10 (Guard/Amazon) MODULE 8 NEW.PNG|'Module 8' {beginning} 10 (Logic/Mech) Octoblock.PNG|'Octoblock' {'''Cutscene 3'}'' 10 (Algebra/Logic) Frost 2018.PNG|'Frost' {'''Wave 17'}'' 10 (Cryo/Arcane) Bottle Stopper 2018.PNG|'Bottle Stopper' {'''Wave 17'}'' 10 (Arcane/Guard) Bucket 2018.PNG|'Bucket' {'''Wave 17'}'' 10 (Logic/Spirit) Coal.png|'Coal' {'''Wave 13'}'' 5 (Spirit/Granite) (Saranctha gave him to me) Whistle.png|'Whistle' {'''Wave 13'}'' 6 (Logic/Amazon) Mechy 2018.PNG|'Mechy' {'''Wave 33'}'' 10 (Mech/Data) Treble Clef.png|'Treble Clef' {'''Wave 34'}'' 14 (Tune/Spirit) 'Bombs' Paper mario bubbles by cavea-d7qomgd.png|'Bubbles' {'''Wave 9'}'' 8 (Scuba/Salvo) Paper mario time bomb by cavea-d7r6wg8.png|'Timey Wimey' {'''Wave 9'}'' 8 (Chrono/Salvo) Paper mario bombella by cavea-d7s9pof.png|'Bombella' {'''Wave 9'}'' 8 (Healer/Salvo) Cherry bob ombs by cavea-d7bh10m.png|'Cherry Bob-ombs' {'''Wave 9'}'' 5+3 (Amazon/Salvo) Melon bob omb by cavea-d7psllv.png|'Melon-omb' {'''Wave 9'}'' 11 (Amazon/Salvo) 'Bloonbusters' Haki.PNG|'Haki' {'''Wave 21'}'' 8 (Jet) Bunsen.PNG|'Bunsen' {'''Wave 22'}'' 8 (Torch) Upgrade.PNG|'Upgrade' {'''Wave 23'}'' 8 (Retro) Harmony.PNG|'Harmony' {'''Wave 24'}'' 8 (Tune/Spirit) Umbra.PNG|'Umbra' {'''Wave 26'}'' 8 (Lunar) Rainbow.PNG|'Rainbow' {'''Boss Wave 1'} 8 (Logic) 'All-Star Bonanza' You Can't Lazer Pack.PNG|'You Can't Lazer Pack''' {'''Cutscene 10'}'' 10 (Mech/Logic) MESS.png|'M.E.S.S.' {'''Cutscene 10'}'' 10 (Torch/Razor) Tipstion.PNG|'Tipstion' {'''Cutscene 10'}'' 10 (Healer/Support) Stardrop.PNG|'Stardrop' {'''Cutscene 10'}'' 10 (Star/Jet) 'Spahk Gang X001' Freeze Ray 2018.PNG|'Freeze Ray' {'''Wave 8'}'' 10 (Cryo/Mech) J82.png|'J82' {'''Super Wave 2'}'' 8 (Jet/Mech) Glidy.png|'Freeze Ray's Glidy '{'''Boss Wave 1'}'' 12 (Jet) Grand Spahk.PNG|'Spahk' {'''Wave 31'}'' 10 (Razor/Brawn) Firechild.png|'Firechild' {'''Wave 31'}'' 20 (Torch/Spirit) Blusta Jr..png|'Blusta Jr.' {'''Cutscene 11'}'' 12 (Jet/Salvo) Goomba.png|'Baddy Cham Pul' {'''Cutscene 11'}'' 12 (Retro) Lana.png|'Lana' {'''Cutscene 11'}'' 6 (Scuba/Dust) Velena.png|'Velena' {'''Cutscene 11'}'' 14 (Toxic/Mech) Thoundie.png|'Thoundie' {'''Cutscene 11'}'' 20 (Energy/Jet) Pat Futsy.PNG|'Pat Futsy' {'''Wave 32'}'' 10 (Brawn/Primeval) Andy.png|'Andy' {'''Wave 32'}'' 13 (Guard) Dumbledart.png|'Dumbledart the Archmage' {'''Wave 32'}'' 12 (Arcane) Byte.png|'Byte' {'''Cutscene 13'}'' 15 (Doom/Mech) 'Books' Tak Ajnin.png|'Tak Ajnin' {'''Wave 13'}'' 3 (Primeval/Logic) 'Humans (that aren't in groups)' SaldeTheSalve.png|'Prince Salde' {Wave 12} 9 (Scuba/Guard) Grammarnazi.png|'Gramma Soldia' {'''Wave 12'}'' 6 (Support/Logic) I DUNNO, OKAY.png|'Mabrick' {'''Wave 17'}'' 7 (Retro/Mech) 'The Big Bunch' Missile Toe'd.jpg|'Missile Toe' {'''Super Wave 2'}'' 6 (Cryo/Amazon) Strakeh Jones.png|'Striker Jones' {'''Super Wave 2'}'' 7 (Salvo/Military) My face is distort.PNG|'Duhstort' {'''Super Wave 2'}'' 9 (Spirit) Fry-Sight.png|'Fry-Sight' {'''Super Wave 2'}'' 7 (Logic/Arcane) Duhfence.PNG|'Duhfence' {'''Super Wave 2'}'' 8 (Mech/Guard) DALABLONGS.PNG|'Dalablongs' {'''Wave 33'}'' 11 (Mech/Toxic) 'CLASSES' #Torch: This element heats everything up. Torch is for fiery characters. #Solar: Light the day up with Solar, which consists of light and stuff. NOT ALWAYS THOUGH! #Amazon: Amazon is the Nature element, for characters who are green (not the color) and are related to flora. #Strike: Strike is for sport-related balls, such as Footballs. Also for round characters. #Guard: Guard is for knights and kings. Fantasy stuff, y'know. #Lunar: Do the exact opposite as Solar, and do Lunar. It consists of darkness. #Ninja: This sneaky element is for Ninja-like characters. #Scuba: Dive into awesomeness by using Scuba. It's a water element! #Energy: Zig-zag with Energy, which is all about electricity! ZZZZZZZZZZP. #Retro: Retro is for those Video-game stuff. Maybe pixel stuff two. #Logic: Logic is for who really use their brain. They're smart and stuff like that. #Granite: This rock element is tough. Consists of boulders and stuff like that. Hence why it's called Granite. #Jet: Jet is for flying (again not always) and wind-related characters. Blow 'em away. #Healer: As it goes, Healer is for healers. It's not Support. #Cryo: Cryo is a very CHILLY element here bois. #Tune: Tune in with this loud & proud element, cuz that's what it is, #Toxic: Toxic is for those poisonous bois right their bois. Venomously dangerous. #Arcane: Magical and mysterious, Arcane is one of the first elements to be created. #Spirit: Spirit is for monsters and ghosts. It's usually creepy. #Mech: Mech is both steel and tech, so it's literally two elements in one. #Brawn: You know what Brawn means, right? If you don't it's extremely strong. #Flavor: Yummy yummy in my tummy! Flavor is for foods and such! #Astral: Dive into SPAAAAAAACE with Astral, who's purpose is to help space-related characters. #Doom: Doom is for extremely evil characters, hence the name. Also for demons. #Primeval: Primal characters DESERVE the Primeval element. Unearth the wonders of awesomeness. #Salvo: Salvo is for bombs and explosive characters. C4s, Dynamite, and such things. #Support: Unlike Healer Support is attack boosts and buffs, such as characters doing 25% more damage. #Razor: Razor cuts the line as it consists of sharp things. Such as cutters. #Star: Star is basically for those who consists of stars. You don't have to ask more. #Turbo: Turbo is for industrial city-related characters, including fast characters! #Festive: For holidays and such, Festive brings the joy of Christmas, Halloween, and such. #Job: Policemen and other stuff go here. EVEN PIRATES. #Dust: Let's make the enemies DIRTY WITH THE DUST ELEMENT! It's MUCH Dirty. #Data: Go cyber with the Data element. I PROMISE IT'S NOT HARMFUL. #Buzz: If you're having trouble typing your bugs, go with the Buzz element, which IS for bugs. #Chrono: Chrono is TIMEY WIMEY when it comes to this place! SLOW DOWN AND TIMETRAVEL. #Military: Bazookas, tanks, planes, you name it; Military is for those things! #Arm: When your character's wielded weapon doesn't have anything better use Arm. Must be visible though. #Ink: For those who USE INK! For those who are also CARTOONS! #Roar: Weird element, but now you can type dragons this. So, HOORAY!! #Major: TOTALLY AWESOME AND COOL PEOPLE! EVEN MLG PEOPLE! MAJOR! #Juggle: Funloving and clowns. They are mucho nice, aren't they? Sometimes, though! #Algebra: For those who are related for squares and even math/algebra bros. #Spectrum: Colorful characters would really LOVE this. Also for painters. #Shiny: Rich characters LOVE the element Shiny. That's because it's related to money. BLING! Credit goes to Saranctha, TSRITW, and Eden. Coming Soon Characters *Joey Supporty (Support) *Gem (Granite/Amazon) *Tide (Cryo/Scuba) *Boomblade (Salvo/Razor) *Astdroid (Astral) WORLD 4 SPOILERS *Max (Amazon/Razor) *Jake (Tune) *Finn (Brawn/Razor) *Archan (Arm/Razor) *Honey Bee (Jet/Buzz) *Spike (Strike/Razor) **Spike and Spahk are two different characters. They are not the same. *Eskimin' Shotgun (Cryo/Razor) And a new Group. *Colecoal (Granite/Brawn) *Trunksmashers Fo, Re, and St (Amazon/Toxic) *Cobblaze (Torch/Solar) *Sprinkfen (Scuba/Tune) *Relistealer (Spirit/Razor) *Minesplode (Mech/Salvo) *Icistriker (Cryo/Strike) *Turbeacon (Energy/Turbo) Yes, they are based off of Pokemon, thus why Cobblaze (ablaze + cobble pun) is not Torch/Granite or Solar/Granite. Same with Turbeacon, who is not Solar/Turbo. Also mostly because I don't want this group to have two of each type or someting like that. 2 Be More Specific... I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I DON'T OWN GEM OR TIDE OR STUFF LIKE THAT. Bloonbusters Max Darts.PNG|Max Darts Finn.png|Finn Jake.png|Jake Archan.png|Archan Honey Bee.png|Honey Bee My tennisracket spike.png|Spike Icicle Impale.png|Eskimin' Shotgun The Big Bunch Gem Bio.png|Gem Bonus Meme: FOURTH WALL BREAK IN BATTD *Guy: Okay I'm going to click Jake. *Guy annoys Jake *Jake: "It's called Tower Defense, not Tower Annoy!" *Guy: O_O *Guy: OH MY GOSH! FOURTH WALL BREAK!!! Category:Blog posts